In recent years, a magnetic random access memory (MRAM) has been expected as a nonvolatile RAM alternative to a DRAM+NOR flash memory. In the current magnetic random access memory, however, the MTJ (Magnetic Tunnel Junction) element serving as a memory element exhibits a weak anisotropy, a large inverted current value, and a low signal ratio (MR ratio), posing problems for commercialization.